


After Hours

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Trainee Potter gets revision from Auror Tonks





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~^~

 

Harry was pinned to the wall, gasping for air and in complete shock. 

 

Fully qualified Auror that he was, Harry was prepared to deal with any Dark wizard without hesitation. But this one tiny witch, his own partner, had him weak in the knees, breathless, and by the balls…literally.

 

He stole glances down at Tonks’s pink hair.  She had torn the buttons off his shirt and was now teasing his raspberry colored nipples with her strong tongue. He was already unzipped and her tiny hand was deep into his trousers.  

 

Harry couldn’t speak, didn’t dare utter a word, lest the spell would be broken and Tonks came to her senses. Her finger curled around him and stroked hard. He gasped, either from the pleasure of her soft palm, or from the surprise of the moment.

 

An embarrassing moan escaped him as she tugged on his ever-hardening cock that was pleading for this not to be a false alarm. 

 

“I know you’ve been watching me, Harry.” Tonks’s words breezed across his chest while she continued to suck and tease at his skin. “From across our desks, in the muster room, in the changing room. I’ve seen you pretending not to watch…  But you’ve always watched me haven’t you?”

 

He didn’t sound remotely like the powerful wizard he was as he whimpered, wanting more.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he confessed, “I have… always watched you…  Fantasized ‘bout it for years.”

 

“Really? Even when we first met?” Her thumb brushed past the head of cock, and he bucked his hips and backed further against the wall. “What did you think of me then?”

 

Harry blushed, and laughed stupidly. “I -I thought of your hair. How you turned it pink.  It was the sexiest thing I’d ever seen and I…” he hesitated, recalling these thoughts from his youth made him feel like an embarrassed boy again. “I wanted -to be -with you.”

 

“To be _with_ me?” There was amusement in her voice. “Why whatever do you mean, Harry?” She licked at his other nipple, blew air over the moisture.

 

“Ah! I… didn’t know even know then what to fantasize about, except for your pink hair, and your breasts, and wanting you to touch me - _somehow_.” 

 

He heard her quiet throaty giggle that had always excited him. 

 

“Like this?” she teased, stroking his cock hard and fast, just as well as he did to himself. She wasn’t timid. She knew exactly how to handle him, tightening her thumb in a grip at the base as she tugged. 

 

“ _Yes,_ uh! Just like that,” he panted. He let his head rolled back, his hands scrabbling at the wall by his sides, enjoying this thrill, hoping it wouldn’t end. Wanting so much more.

 

“And you still watch me, don’t you? Ever since you started working here?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he confessed. 

 

But he felt a change in her body. She released her hold on his throbbing erection and rested her hand up on his hip. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

 

“You _do_ want this, Harry? Yeah?” Harry saw a flicker of concern darken her deep-colored eyes. 

 

Self Doubt. They had both loved and lost in recent years. Suddenly the predatory minx that had him pinned, transformed into a kitten in his arms. 

 

Harry cupped her face in his hands. 

 

“I do,” he whispered, crashing his mouth onto hers. Holding her delicate jaw in his strong hand, stroking down the white neck he had so often wanted to touch. He liked the feeling of dominating her mouth with his, but finished with a tender kiss on her lips. “I have watched you, Tonks.” He ran his hand down her arm, and up to her hand where it was resting on his chest. “I see the blokes you go out with. That dickhead, Whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was; he underestimated you, treated you like a like a child.” 

 

Harry scooped her into his arms, and she held on tight to his shoulders and wrapped her short legs around his waist as he walked over to the chair by his desk. His trousers inched lower on his hips and down his bum with every step he took.

 

“And then,” he continued, sitting in his chair and setting her onto his lap, “there was that fuckwit Marley, who treated you like one of the blokes in the department.” Harry began pushing her green denim skirt up her thighs. “He didn’t respect what a sexy _woman_ you really are.”

 

“Wait a tic,” she interrupted, reaching behind her and pulling her wand out of her back pocket. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

 

“No missing buttocks _yet_ ,” she proclaimed with a wink.

 

“Yeah, Moody’s still full shite,” Harry said. “I’m glad for it too. It’d be a shame for _you_ to be missing a buttock,” he said, pushing her skirt up further and gripping her arse through cotton that covered every inch of her backside.

 

She gave him a wicked smile, and circled her wand over their laps.

 

“Whoa!” Harry gasped at the sudden smooth feel of her bare arse cheeks in his hands.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, with a grin, and pulled her t-shirt over her head, baring herself completely as she wore no bra.

 

“Oh yeah,” Harry agreed, kneading her arse while his mouth descended over her breast. 

 

One hand snaked slowly up her thigh, sliding to the apex between her legs. His middle fingers stroked through her fine patch of hair. He let his fingers slide gently deeper through her warm wetness -what he desperately wanted to feel surrounding his cock.

 

Still caressing her breast with his tongue and his lips, he cast his eyes up to see her watching him. Her mouth hung open as he curled his fingers deep inside of her. 

 

Harry awkwardly used his free hand to push the elastic of his pants down past his desperate cock and once free he pushed her skirt all the way up around her waist. The heat he felt rise in his cheeks didn’t deter him as he peeked downward at her situated over the top of him.

 

Sensing what he wanted, Tonks sat up and arched back, letting Harry have his look. 

 

He bit his lip and furrowed his brow at what he saw. _Pink_. The hair down here was bubblegum pink, just like all the rest. Then he heard that breathy giggle of hers again.

 

“Oh Merlin, Tonks, _now_ , please,” he said, taking her by the hips. He let her warmth slide along his straining length. His cocked twitched anxiously up toward her.  She rocked her hips just right and captured the tip of him within her entrance. 

 

The need they both felt took over.  

 

Harry reached behind her and grabbing a hold of her arse just above her thighs, he spread her open further. Tonks braced herself on his shoulders as she lowered down onto him.

 

Her hungry eyes sparkled at him as she rose up slightly and then lowered again, taking him in even deeper.

 

A whimper escaped him as she began to grind, betraying any hope he’d had of proving his Wizarding power to her.  

 

Harry’s heart pounded within his chest, causing every part of him to throb. He let his head fall back against the chair and just watched her ride him. Sweat was dripping down the back of his neck, and tricking along his spine. 

 

He ran his fingers through her soft pink curls that met his own black. He brushed over the tiny spot hidden from view and finally made her cry out. 

 

“Oh bugger me, Harry. That’s perfect, _ugh_ …” She let out a breathless squeak when he did it just right.

 

This much he prided himself on. She had nearly brought him to his knees, but he would at least maintain his dignity and please her before he lost control of himself.

 

Tonks increased her rocking pace, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he continued to stroke her.

 

“ _Harder_ ,” she whispered, against his ear. 

 

He complied. She ground her pelvis faster as his thumb circled once more. He felt her warmth flood just a second before her throaty moan cut through the quiet office and rang in his ears

 

The moment she slowed her own motions, he grabbed her hips, raised her slightly and pulled her back down, hard. 

 

Tonks began rising and falling on his swollen erection with force. Harry planted his feet and bucked upward, thrusting into her as she slammed down.

He grunted and she smiled.  And it was the smile he fantasized hovering above him that helped push him beyond control.   

 

Lights flashed behind his eyes and he shouted as he came so hard, each pulse nearly hurt. 

 

As they slowed to a stop Harry listened the sound of their quiet panting. There was a heavenly pink haze behind his eyelids when he finally opened his eyes. 

 

“So,” he gasped, “how are you going to explain staying late at the office?”

 

“I’ll just explain,” Tonks said, threading her fingers through Harry’s hair as he rest his face between her breasts, “that ‘Auror Trainee Potter needed revision with his reports –but was a wildcat in bed!’”

 

He chucked nuzzling her skin, already thinking of ways in which he could foul up his reports tomorrow.

 

~^~

 


End file.
